Snowed In
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haley hates snow, and when they all get stuck at the hotel after a blizzard hits she finds herself getting to know someone she never really took the chance on. Brief mentions of Punk and Taylor (owned by xxfallingskiesxx) i only own the story and the character Haley. Please read and review!


"I hate snow!" Haley grumbled as she sat in the middle of the bed while Taylor packed her suitcase to go stay on her fiancé CM Punk's bus. Their had been a horrible snow storm late last night and everyone was snowed in so everyone was forced to stay put.

"I'm aware of that Hales…look, I'd invite you to go with me but I don't think you'd have a very good time" Taylor offered. The blue eyed dirty blonde zipped up her suitcase when she was finished and put it on the floor.

"Ew, no thanks. I don't care to hear the animal noises you two make when your alone in the bedroom. I'll stay right here and order some room service and maybe rent a movie…alone" Haley replied, looking up at her friend.

"Do you want me to stay with you" Taylor asked, going over and sitting next to her best friend and pulled her in for a hug.

"No, go have fun with my brother…just please, don't share any of the details with me tomorrow okay" Haley stated dryly.

"Fair enough. I'm out of here then. I'll text you later." Taylor replied, getting up and leaving the room pulling her suitcase behind her.

An hour later Haley had ordered her favorite pizza and breadsticks and had ordered a movie on pay per view when there was a knock at her door, pulling herself off the bed she went to the door and opened it but was not expecting to find Mike on the other side; he was holding a pizza box and had a cheesy smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed. The two hadn't really ever been friends; but they had crossed paths a time or two.

"Bringing you your pizza." Mike answered, handing the two boxes to her.

She rolled her eyes and took them from him, balancing them on her hip she waited for him to turn around and leave but when he didn't she asked, "is there something else?"

"How bout a tip" Mike suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and smirked.

"Okay. Get lost" Haley replied moving away from the door letting it close, but Mike caught it with his hand.

"Not exactly what I meant" Mike said as he stood just inside the room while she put the boxes on the desk before she turned to look at him.

"You want me to pay you for it? What do you want Mike" Haley asked, slightly irritated.

"I figured maybe we could get to know each other….since all of us are snowed in here" Mike added.

"No thanks. I'm not gonna waste my time on someone who is only looking for a booty call" Haley answered, turning back to her task and opened the pizza box.

"Sausage and Pepperoni huh" Mike noticed, he had moved further into the room and was now leaning against the wall by the bathroom.

"It's the only kind I'll eat" she added. "You can stay and help me finish it, but after that you need to leave Mike."

"Fair enough" Mike nodded, walking over to where she stood and took the paper plate she handed to him.

They sat on the bed watching the movie "Lawless" and eating the pizza Haley had ordered, throughout the movie Haley could feel Mike's eyes on her and every time she would glance out the corner of her eye his eyes would be glued to the TV.

When the movie was over and they had finished the pizza Mike slowly got to his feet and threw away the paper plate and started for the door when suddenly he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Your always so uptight Haley, why is that?" Mike asked boldly. He'd always wondered why she seemed to guarded and quiet; maybe uptight was the wrong word to use.

He fully expected her to yell at him to get out but calmly she replied "Because I've been hurt so much that I don't let anyone in; and when I do they always end up hurting me.."

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as something came to mind; Haley needed to let loose and have some fun and he had the perfect idea. "Put your coat on and meet me down in the lobby. I've got the perfect idea for you to have some fun"

Haley stared confused at the door after Mike left; never in her life had she met anyone like him. But she did what she asked, she put on her coat and her mittens and left to meet him down in the lobby.

Mike was dressed in a black Columbia pull over, jeans, and black stocking hat when she exited the elevator and walked over to him. He smiled at her as she approached him.

"Come on" he told her, holding out his glove covered hand to her. She looked at him skeptically but placed her hand in his as they walked outside to find; Sheamus, Kaitlyn, Brodus Clay, Natalya, Chris Jericho in a huge snowball fight on the front lawn of the hotel.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Haley refused, turning to head back inside but Mike grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and he ran toward the group of people.

He then tossed her into a huge pile of snow and ran away; Haley scoffed, gathered herself, and got up. _Oh he was so gonna pay for that_ the petite brunette gathered some snow and packed it into a perfect ball then chucked it at The Awesome one; it grazed the back of his shoulder.

Mike turned and smirked then chased after her with another snowball, catching up to her he shoved it down the front of her jacket then took off running before she could get him back. However, as she was making another snowball Brodus approached her and asked if that was Punk's bus parked a few feet away in the parking lot. A sly smirk spread across her face as she nodded and a similar smirk lit up Brodus's face as he made a snowball and then chucked it at Punk's bus.

Nothing happened. Haley then made a snowball along with Brodus's second one and she too chucked it at the bus; that time someone peeked out the blinds to see what was going on.

A few seconds later Punk exited the bus in only his shorts and a hoodie to ask what was going on. He was answered with three snowballs flying at him, he ducked the first two but the third one got him in the gut. Punk narrowed his eyes at his little sister as she struggled to put together another snowball while Punk bent down and made one of his own; Brodus told her to jump on his back which she did and he ran away with Punk chasing after them.

Unfortunately Brodus slipped and Haley fell off his back, as she laid there laughing and trying to collect herself Punk approached her with snowball in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Well isn't this too perfect" Punk stated packing his snowball some more and smirked at his little sister. He allowed her to get to her feet and told her she had a three second head start before he threw it at her; Haley didn't hesitate and took off running but Punk got her before she got too far.

Mike came over and helped Haley to her feet after she fell into a drift almost up to her waist; the Awesome one had to force himself not to laugh at how helpless she looked as she struggled to get out but as he reached out to help her she pulled him down with her, him landing almost completely on top of her.

The two just sort of stared at each other for a minute before Mike's hand reached out and wiped a snowflake off her eyelash; she licked her lips and Mike found himself aching to kiss her suddenly but he didn't; he was still dating Maryse after all.

Suddenly he got up and pulled Haley to her feet, Mike then made another snowball and chucked it at Sheamus who was a few feet away. In all the commotion Taylor opened the door to the bus and poked her head out, what she was prepared for was the snowball that hit her instead of Haley.

"Phillip Jack Brooks! I'm so kicking your ass for that" Taylor shouted, leaving the bus and took off after her fiancé running.

About 15 minutes later Mike and Haley decided to go inside and warm up. As they rode the elevator he pulled her close and rubbed her arms to help warm her up a bit, as they stood so close to each other Haley found herself getting lost in his intoxicating blue eyes.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and thankfully they were able to separate themselves from a potential situation, as they walked down the hall together laughing about what had happened during the snowball fight Haley was dumbstruck to find Randy standing by her door.

"You okay?" Mike asked from beside her.

"Uh, yea…I'll be fine" she told him with a smile. Mike reluctantly left her side and headed to his room.

Haley swallowed hard and forced her nerves away as she approached her door. "Randy…what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

The Viper looked the petite diva up and down. She was all bundled up and her cheeks were slightly flushed and the tip of her nose was red and her eyes were slightly glassy. "I um, there's something I've been wanting to tell you Haley.. I'm, in love with you" he told her.

Haley stood there not really sure what to say or do…for weeks she had gone back and forth with her conscience about whether or not he really did have feelings for her, and just when she had come to the conclusion that he just wasn't sure what he wanted this happened. Haley looked up into his ice blue orbs then looked over her shoulder in the direction Mike had gone. What was she going to do now? She had found herself in the worst dilemma ever.

TO BE CONTINUED….maybe J


End file.
